


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 19

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [19]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Part 1 of the mid-season finale. The Rangers are growing ever so lazier and over confident with their abilities. Meanwhile Eda's curse is starting to take an effect on her. Lilith releases the Four Horsemen to help with her plans to recapture her sister but The Emperor has other agendas in mind. What will happen in this nail biting episode of Owl Spirits?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 19

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 19: The Curse Part 1  
(Eda is examining the compass which they took from Naga)  
King: (Notices Eda examining it rather thoroughly) Hey Eda you’ve been looking at that thing for days now. What are you trying to do with it?  
Eda: King no it’s just that this compass is able to lead us to another realm different from the Isles. Legend has it that rogue witches who were able to escape from The Emperor ran to this realm and have stayed there ever since learning and harnessing more wild magic power than ever before. And I believe if we go there we can you know learn a little more magic to take down The Emperor and his goons!  
King: That sounds great! So where are your students?!   
Eda: Well they should be coming about now……………..  
Hooty: Hoot hoot welcome back kiddos! (Swings door open)  
(Willow, Gus and Amity are standing at the porch waving back at Eda and King. Meanwhile Luz is running down the stairs excited to meet her friends)  
Luz: Hey guyssssss you’re here!!!!! (Runs towards the porch)  
Willow, Gus and Amity: Hey Luz! (Waves back at Luz)  
Eda: Alright you guys are finally here! So let’s start with………………  
Willow: Sorry to interrupt Eda but we kinda planned to do other things first.  
Gus: Yeahhhhhh maybe another half an hour? I was planning my effective strategy to beat you guys at ONE-O again!  
Luz: In your dreams Gus if I pull the Wild Four it’s over!   
Amity: (Laughs along) Hey Luz if you don’t mind you want to take a picture together? Just you and me. You know Penstagram.  
Luz: Okay!  
(Luz and Amity then pose as Amity snaps a picture of them and posts it on Penstagram)  
Amity: (Says to herself as she types on her phone) We look like a couple ……………  
Luz: (Snatches Amity’s phone and starts typing) Couple of bestiesssssss!!!!!!!!!!  
Amity: (Snatches her phone) Hey Luz what are you doing!!! (Blushes slightly)  
Luz: I was just messing with ya. You were gonna type that right?  
Amity: Uhhhhhh……………….  
Gus: Guys c’mon let’s go I’ve already set it up for you guys!  
(Luz and Amity then join both Willow and Gus)  
Luz: Hey Eda you wanna join us?  
(Eda then starts coughing and feels rather dizzy)  
Luz: (Concerned tone) Woah Eda are you okay? You don’t look so good.  
Eda: Ughhhhh I just didn’t sleep well last night. I need a quick nap you guys just go on without me. (Slumps to the sofa and closes her eyes)  
Luz: Ummm…………. Okay. King come in there’s room for one more!  
(King then excitedly joins them and they start playing the game whilst Eda tries to recover)  
(Meanwhile at the Emperor’s palace Lilith is holding onto a key whilst walking rather slowly and discreetly)  
Warden Wrath: (Catches up to Lilith) Lilith where are you going?   
Lilith: I’m going to the secret chamber. I can’t risk anymore chances.   
Warden Wrath: The secret chamber?! Wait does that mean………………….  
Lilith: Yes Warden Wrath it’s exactly what I mean. My monsters have failed to defeat the Rangers and capture my sister and with one more failure The Emperor will strip me of my position and petrify me! So I have to bring out the big guns!  
(Lilith then approaches the secret chamber. She unlocks the door using her key and four intimidating and monstrous being emerge from the chamber)  
Warden Wrath: Just as I feared. The four horsemen!  
Lilith: Exactly Warden Wrath these were the four horsemen who wiped out masses thousands of years ago! These four were so brutal and dishonourable that they had to be locked up to prevent our world from extinction. But with the situation at hand I think it’s time to let them have some fun.  
(The four horsemen then walk in a slow intimidating manner as they laugh maniacally)  
Death: I’m craving for some human souls! Never eaten one for over a thousand years now!  
War: I’m finally free it was getting crowded in there!  
Warden Wrath: Lilith but you can’t these demons are the worst of the worst. They fight with no honour and mercy!   
Famine: I like your coat! Not so much your face though! (Pulls Warden Wrath’s hood over his face)  
Pestilence: (Kicks Warden Wrath in the knee) Oops. Didn’t mean to. (Laughs maniacally)  
Lilith: I have to Warden Wrath I have to. It’s my sister or my life! (Frowns in regret)  
(Back at The Owl House Luz, Willow, Gus, Amity and King are still playing ONE-O)  
Gus: Anddd………….. GAME! (Places down his last card) I win! YEAHHHHH!!!!!  
Willow: Congratulations Gus you win yet again!  
Gus: What can I say I’m just………. The best!  
(Their morphers then buzz)  
Luz: Awww man I wanted to ask for one more game but sadly danger calls!  
(Luz notices that Eda is still asleep)  
Luz: (Shakes Eda) Eda get up Bonesborough needs us!  
Eda: (Wakes up) Ughhhhhh okay okay………….. (Gets up)  
Luz: Ready?  
Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The five of then morph into Rangers)  
(The team then arrives at Bonesborough where Pestilence is already rampaging the town)  
Luz: There he is! Let’s get him!  
Pestilence: Hahaha I’m the bringer of disease time for you Rangers to book your next doctor’s appointment. Assuming you live!  
Amity: You asked for it!  
(The Rangers (except for Eda) then charge towards him)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Attacks Pestilence)  
Pestilence: C’mon you guys fight like sick children! I would know! (Slashes Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Luz: (Whilst on the ground) Eda help us! He’s too strong!  
Eda: Alright! (Tries to cast a spell but starts coughing excessively) I can’t do it!  
Pestilence: Oooohhh guess Black Ranger here is not feeling well today! But it’s a waste of time fighting you Rangers when I’m not at my strongest!  
(Pestilence then automatically grows up to 50 feet)  
Pestilence: Now I can curse the entire Boiling Isles with disease!  
Luz: Guys it’s time to summon our Zords!  
(Luz then notices Eda still sitting on the floor feeling sick)  
Luz: (Runs to Eda) Hey you okay Eda?  
Eda: (Coughs) I’m fine Luz just not feeling well. But go on take him down without me!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Zord time!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity then summon their Zords and form their respective Megazords)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Haiyah!!!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then attempt to attack Pestilence)  
Pestilence: Take this! (Rams the Megazord with his staff)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
(Pestilence then continues attacking Luz, Willow and Gus’s Megazord)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! (Gets continuously hit by Pestilence)  
Amity: Hey you forgot about me! (Prepares to attack Pestilence)  
Luz: Amity be careful!  
Willow: He’s too strong!  
Amity: Oh yeah! Take this!  
(Amity then controls her Megazord to continuously bash Pestilence)  
Pestilence: Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Gets hurt)  
Amity: And for the finishing touch!  
(Amity then charges her Megazord’s staff and fires it at Pestilence)  
Amity: Take this! (Fires a beam of magic)  
Pestilence: Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!! (Gets hurt and falls to the ground and explodes)  
Amity: How do you say it back in the human realm? GG Easy?  
Luz: Yeah GG EZ!  
(Luz and Amity then control their Megazords to fistbump)  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House where Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity are carrying bags of takeaway food whilst Eda is limping and still coughing endlessly)  
Luz: Eda take a seat. You’ll be fine!  
(Luz then brings Eda to the sofa and sits her down)  
Eda: Thanks Luz. We could’ve reached home earlier if you kids didn’t have to stop for fast food!  
Gus: Hey I’m hungry!  
Amity: Well my parents would never let me eat fast food at home.   
Eda: (Coughs) And Luz YOU went along with it?  
Luz: (Smiles guiltily) Hey I’m the team leader……………. But seriously Eda are you okay? Is it………. The curse?!  
Eda: (Nods her head rather worried) Yes it’s the curse. It’s been getting worse recently and I’m having some difficulty controlling it.  
Luz: No worries you’ll be fine! Here you go Eda.  
(Luz then passes a bottle of elixir to Eda. Eda then drinks it and it heals her)  
Eda: Whew I feel so much better now. Alright then let’s start our training! I’ve got something important to tell you guys.  
Luz: Uhhhhh sorry Eda not now I wanna eat my Griffon burger! But is it made out of actual griffons?  
Eda: Yeah it is. But this is serious we should be training just in case the next guy shows up!  
Luz: Why worry c’mon we’re already pros at this Ranger thing! We beat that guy GG EZ!  
(Luz then joins her friends who are already eating their burgers and fries)  
Eda: GG EZ…………… Human language is weird.  
(Meanwhile back at the throne room Emperor Bellows is rather unhappy with Lilith)  
Emperor Bellows: I’m very disappointed with you Lilith one of the horsemen has fallen and the Owl Lady still hasn’t been captured. Do you want to be petrified?  
Lilith: Please don’t my lord I heard that my sister’s curse has been taking a toll on her. She should be more vulnerable now due to the ill effects.  
Emperor Bellows: I see. Perfect situation. Send another horseman to catch the Owl Lady and eliminate those pesky kids or I will take matters into my own hands. And you know how I do things around here…………….  
Lilith: (Gulps) Yes my lord! (Runs off)  
(Back at The Owl House Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity have finished eating their meal)  
Luz: Mannnn that Griffon Burger was pretty good!  
Gus: Tell me about it! (Burps)  
Amity: Food always tastes better when you’re with Luz…….. I mean…………….. Luz and her friends! (Meekly laughs)  
Willow: Okay maybe we should get back to training………. Nevermind 5 more minutes food coma.  
Gus: Yeah me too!! (Rubs his stomach)  
Luz: Yeah training can wait! Besides Eda seems to be enjoying her nap.  
(Eda is shown napping on the sofa with King)  
Amity: We should totally Penstagram this!  
(Their morphers then buzz)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Ohhhhhhh c’monnnnnn!!!!  
Luz: Danger calls……………. Again! (Runs to Eda and wakes her up) Eda let’s go duty calls!  
Eda: (Grumbles) Just go without me. I’m still not feeling so well!  
Luz: But we need you! You’re stronger than all of us combined.  
Eda: Okay fine fine! (Gets up) Let’s morph!  
Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The five of them then morph into Rangers)  
(The Rangers then arrive at Bonesborough where Famine is terrorising the city)  
Famine: This town has too much food! It’s making everyone fat and lazy!  
Amity: Too bad we’re here to stop you!   
Gus: If you take our food you take away our town.   
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity then charge towards Famine)  
Luz: Haiyah!! (Punches Famine but then starts feeling sleepy) Ughhhhh what’s going on…….  
(Willow, Gus and Amity are also feeling rather similar effects happening to them)  
Willow: Uhhhhhh so tired……………… (Sleepy tone)  
Famine: What’s the matter? Too much food? This is what happens when you eat too much! Gluttonous witches you are! (Hits Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity with his staff)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)   
Luz: (Calling out to Eda who doesn’t look too good) Eda please help us out!  
Eda: I’m not feeling so well Luz.   
Luz: Just please…………………..  
Eda: Alright alright!  
(Eda then charges towards Famine and attacks him with her staff)  
Eda: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Attacks Famine)  
(However her curse causes her to fall even more sick causing her to get distracted)  
Eda: Hai- (Starts coughing uncontrollably)  
Famine: Oops got a little distracted there Black Ranger! (Slashes Eda)  
(Eda then falls to the ground)  
Famine: You guys are just wasting my time! I’ll just put Bonesborough’s food business out myself!  
(Famine then automatically grows up to 50 feet)  
Luz: Not again! Zord time!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity then call their Zords and form their respective Megazords)  
Luz, Wiilow, Gus and Amity: Yeah!  
(They use their respective Megazords to attack Famine but he easily blocks their attacks)  
Famine: Haha too easy! (Pushes both of their Megazords)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! (As their Zords fall to the ground)  
Willow: He’s too strong! What should we do?  
Luz: I say we both hit him hard and hit him fast!   
Gus: Good call Luz!  
(They then use their respective Megazords to land a hard blow on Famine)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: TAKE THIS! (Lands two hug punches on Famine’s gut)  
Famine: AHHHHHH!!!! (Gets hurt)  
Luz: Alright team let’s charge our staff!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Owl staff engage!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity then fire a beam of magic at Famine hurting him enough to take him out)  
Famine: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: YEAHHHHH!!!!!! GG EASY!!!  
(Meanwhile Lilith who was watching the battle via a crystal ball starts to panic)  
Lilith: Another horseman has fallen! The Emperor is not gonna take this well! But why would he send them one at a time though? (Suspicious tone)  
(Meanwhile Emperor Bellows is talking to the two remaining members of the horsemen Death and War about his plan)  
Emperor Bellows: I apologise beforehand for the sacrifice for both your comrades but it was the most effective way for my plan to work.  
Death: Oh those two? They were weak!  
War: Couldn’t really care less for those two. Try being trapped with them for 1000 years!  
Emperor Bellows: But as you see the Rangers are getting weaker and more exhausted by each battle and The Owl Lady’s curse has been worsening. At this pace you could easily take the Rangers down and capture The Owl Lady when she’s at her most vulnerable. Her cursed form!  
War: But does Lilith know about this plan of yours? I feel like she might me onto us.  
Emperor Bellows: Don’t worry War she thinks I’m making a big mistake but really she’s the one who’s making the big mistake. She’s nothing but a pawn in the game I’m playing! Now you two go to Bonesborough and capture The Owl Lady. Once we have her those pesky kids will be nothing more but a nuisance!  
Death and War: Yes my lord! (Walks off)  
(Scene moves back to The Owl House where the gang are resting after a hard-fought battle)  
Gus: Wooooo that guy was tough!  
Willow: Tell me about it!  
Luz: No worries! Drinks are on the house! Eda please…………….  
(Eda then uses her magic to summon four glasses of iced water for Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity. They sip their drinks and laugh amongst themselves)  
Amity: What else can I say. We’re a great team!  
Luz: Tell me about it! With me as your leader and the most powerful witch on The Boiling Isles on our side nothing can stop us! Right Eda?  
Eda: Right! (Starts coughing) Speaking of which there is something I want to tell you guys. You guys have been great as Rangers and all but there’s still so much more to learn. And yes I know I am the most powerful witch in The Boiling Isles but I can’t do everything on my own. We’re still a team!  
Gus: C’mon what’s more to learn! We’ve beaten many strong opponents and came out on top.  
Willow: And with our skills and weapons which we already mastered we’re pretty much experts at this Ranger powers.  
Amity: And with our abilities as well as true love nothing can beat us! (Realises she said something embarrassing) Ignore the part where I said true love.  
Luz: Andddddd we have the strongest weapon of all, you Eda! (Smiles at Eda)  
Eda: I’m just saying that you guys have been slacking off and taking me for granted sometimes. Like yeah I’ve bailed you guys out a lot but I can’t be there all the time if you’re in need. You need to learn to fight your own battles! (Coughs excessively)  
Luz: We’ve won some fights on our own Eda we’re fine! Relaxxxxx…………  
(Their morphers then buzz)  
Willow, Gus and Amity: Not AGAINNNNNNN!!!!!!! (Grumbles)  
Luz: Why is today such a busy day cmonnnnn!!!!! Guys, Eda let’s go!  
Eda: (Coughs) Go on without me I’m not feeling well. Besides you guys can handle it yourselves I believe in you.  
Luz: But we need you just in case…………. Pleaseeeeeeeee………….. (Starts giving a sympathetic look towards Eda)  
Eda: Uhhhhh sympathy! Okay fine! Let’s go!  
Luz: Yeahhhh!!!!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity (already morphed) arrive at the scene where Death and War are waiting for them)  
Luz: There they are! Let’s stop them!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity then charge towards them. However Death decides to use one of his powers to his advantage)  
Death: Hahaha too easy! (Shoots a dark bolt of magic towards the Rangers)  
(All the Rangers (except for Eda) then fall upon impact)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Eda: (Notices her students are hurt) Hey what do you think you’re trying to do to them huh? Take this! (Fires a magic bolt towards Death and War)  
(However War merely uses his sword to catch the bolt and shoot it back at Eda)  
War: Right back at ya! (Throws the bolt back to Eda)  
Eda: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Eda then turns her direction towards the others)  
Eda: Guys c’mon you can do this……………..   
Luz: Alright! (Gets up)  
(Willow, Gus and Amity then get up and charge towards Death and War with their weapons at hand)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Ahhhhhhh!!!! (Charges at Death and War)  
(The four of them then start attacking the horsemen)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Attempts to hit War with her sword)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Attempts to hit Death with her twin blades)  
Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Attempts to shoot War with his crossbow)  
Amity: Haaaaaa!!!!!! (Attempts to hit Death with her katana)  
(However their attacks are futile as War and Death easily overpower the Rangers)  
War: That’s all you got?! (Pushes both Luz and Gus away)  
Death: You fight like a bunch of skeletons! (Pushes both Willow and Amity away)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Noooooo!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(The four of them then turn to ask Eda for help)  
Luz: Eda help us please! They’re too strong!  
Eda: (Coughs excessively) I can’t. It’s too dangerous.  
Amity: Pleaseeeeeeee Eda we’re too weak!  
Eda: (Sighs) Alright………………… (Catches War and Death’s attention) Hey you two! Get a load of this!  
(Eda then prepares to fire a huge bolt of magic towards them. However as she does so she suddenly drops to the ground and starts shaking uncontrollably)  
Eda: (Falls to the ground) Ahhhhh!!!!!!!! Grrrrr!!!!! Grrrrrrr!!!!!! (Gets a seizure attack)  
Luz: Oh no! The curse!  
(Eda then demorphs and fully transforms into her cursed form)  
Eda (cursed form): (Roars)  
Willow: Oh no……………………….. (Trembles in fear)  
Gus: What’s going on…………………..  
Amity: It can’t be Luz……….. Is it………………..  
Luz: The curse! Eda has turned into her cursed form!  
(Death and War then use the opportunity to tie up cursed Eda to capture her)  
War: Haha we finally caught her! What about those kids?  
Death: Ignore them they’re not worth out time. It’s The Owl Lady that The Emperor wants!  
(Both Death and War then escape along with cursed Eda via a portal)  
Luz: (Tries running towards them) Heyyyyyyyyy come back!!!  
(Luz then falls to the ground and starts crying)  
Luz: What have I done!!!!!!! (Starts sobbing)  
(Willow, Gus and Amity then try to comfort her. Back at the throne room War and Death are presenting cursed Eda to The Emperor)  
War: We have done it Emperor Bellows! We have captured The Owl Lady as per your request!  
Death: But she is rather savage! (Tries to restrain cursed Eda who is trying to break free)  
Emperor Bellows: Very good you two. Now let me speak to her.  
(Emperor Bellows then uses one of his spells to release Eda from her savage state)  
Eda: (Notices she’s being tied up and that Emperor Bellows is in front of her) What do you want from me?! Where are my kids?!  
Emperor Bellows: Ahhhhhhhh Eda The Owl Lady. Most powerful witch in The Boiling Isles, Black Owl Ranger and the mentor to the Owl Rangers.   
Eda: What have you done to them?! If you lay a finger on any of them you’re gonna get it!  
Emperor Bellows: Don’t worry your Rangers are safe. Besides they will be insignificant for my grand scheme of things. I just want the portal to the human realm and your gem!  
Eda: No! I won’t give them to you for your evil schemes!  
Emperor Bellows: Okay then. Death, War, search her!  
(Death and War then hold her down and aggressively ransack whatever they can find off her. They are able to get her portal door as well as her black Owl gem)  
Emperor Bellows: Perfect! (Takes the portal door and gem from her) Now take her away!  
(Death and War then bring her off to another place. Lilith then interrupts The Emperor)  
Lilith: So you’re taking her to the Healing Ceremony?  
Emperor Bellows: No I won’t be healing her.  
Lilith: (Shocked expression) But……….. but……………. you promised.   
Emperor Bellows: Don’t be so naïve Lilith. It’s the titan’s will that she must be petrified before the Day Of Unity. Now destroy her staff! She won’t be needing it anymore. (Passes Eda’s staff to Lilith)  
Lilith: Why are you turning my back on me?! I promised to bring her alive!  
Emperor Bellows: And why do you care so much about your sister’s safety? Besides weren’t YOU the one who cursed her?  
(Eda who overheard the conversation gasps in shock as she looks back at Lilith with a very betrayed expression. Lilith stands with her mouth agape feeling guilty about her actions)  
(Meanwhile back at Bonesborough Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity have returned to The Owl House. Luz is still bawling in tears as Willow, Gus and Amity try to comfort her)  
Luz: (Crying) What have I done! I’m sorry Eda!!!!! (Cries on Amity’s shoulder)  
Amity: (Tries comforting Luz) It’s okay. It’s not your fault…………..  
Luz: (Sobbing) No it’s all my fault! WHY DID I TAKE HER FOR GRANTED! WHY DID WE NOT LISTEN!!!!!!  
Willow: (Comforts Luz) Okay we admit we were at fault too. We got too overconfident and it got the better of us. All of us.  
Gus: We shouldn’t have gotten lazy.   
(King notices that Luz is crying whilst Willow, Gus and Amity are comforting her and gets concerned himself)  
King: Luz what’s wrong? Where’s Eda?  
Luz: Eda got captured by those monsters. And it’s all because of us! (Continues crying)  
King: No it can’t be! (Notices the compass on the table) But there was something she wanted to tell you guys. And I think now’s a good time.  
(King shows the compass to Luz)  
Luz: The compass? But how?  
King: She told me that the compass will lead you to a place where you guys can learn more magic and possibly become more powerful as Rangers. With that you could possibly use those powers to get Eda back and stop The Emperor!  
(Luz then wipes off her tears and gets back up looking at the compass with a determined look on her face)  
Luz: Guys we’re going on a field trip! We’re getting our mentor back!  
Willow: But it’s dangerous Luz. Are you sure we’re up for it?  
Luz: I am! We can’t let The Emperor win and we can’t afford to lose Eda! So let’s find this place, get our powers and save her! You guys with me?!  
Gus: Yeah.  
Willow: I’m in.  
Amity: I’m so in love with you right now………….. I mean……………. I’m in!  
Luz: Then let’s go! We have a mentor to save! (Runs out of the house)  
(Willow, Gus and Amity then follow Luz’s lead)  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
